1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image reading devices and one or more image forming apparatuses.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that is configured to supply a driving force to one of a movable portion of an image forming unit and a movable portion of an image reading device from a single electric motor when controlling the electric motor to rotate in a normal direction or a reverse direction and controlling a one-way clutch to intermittently establish a transmission pathway of the driving force.